Corpse Party: Can't You Hear the Screams?
by Nina Sayuri-chan
Summary: This will be posted up on my tumblr! Look for epicdannyphantomweirdness! And the story is being rewritten right now, as I am rewatching Cry play the game, so I can get familiar with it again.
1. Prologue

**Just a little idea I've had on my mind after watching Cry play Corpse Party: Blood Covered on Youtube. Let me know if I should continue!**

**Sadly, I do not own either Corpse Party or Danny Phantom. :(**

"_Sachiko… We beg of you…"_

The Sachiko Ever After charm…

"_Sachiko… We beg of you…"_

Named after Sachiko Shinozaki, this charm has been responsible for sending countless souls to Heavenly Host Elementary.

"_Sachiko… We beg of you…"_

This ritual is supposed to link friends together forever… if performed correctly. However, if performed incorrectly, something bad is supposed to happen.

"_Sachiko… We beg of you…"_

To perform correctly, you say 'Sachiko… We beg of you' once for every participant and once for Sachiko.

"_Sachiko… We beg of you…"_

If you somehow say one too many or one too less, it's supposed to be bad luck.

"_Sachiko… We beg of you…"_

A girl named Naho Saenoki put up a site with this charm on it. However, the instructions she gave were incorrect.

"_Sachiko… We beg of you…"_

This was intentional however. She wanted to gather data for her close friend – Kou Kibiki – by observing how each person reacted to Heavenly Host… or to the ghost children that haunted the school.

"_Sachiko… We beg of you…"_

Many children, both younger and older, have been deceived by the paranormalist and sent to the old elementary school. None of them ever came back… So now it's time for the students from class 2-9 of Kisaragi Academy to join the countless others at this school… maybe, just maybe, this group will make it out alive.

"_Sachiko… We beg of you!"_

**Please Review!**


	2. Courting Death

**Finally! The appearance of Danny and Yoshiki! I'm pretty proud of this chapter!**

**I don't own either!  
**

Chapter 1

Our story starts with a young man in America where – currently – he was asleep in his small bedroom.

Sweat glistened on his pale skin under the moonlight, making it seem like his body was made out of stars. His black hair was plastered to his forehead and his eyes darted back and forth underneath his eyelids. His small, yet defined muscles twitched as his nightmare continued, forcing him to fight off unseen opponents. As he thrashed around on the bed, the sheets got tangled in his limbs like a snake overtaking its prey.

Time seemed to freeze as Daniel Fenton's crystal blue eyes snapped open, wide in fear. His chest heaved with his pants like an animal would after running from a hunter. Ever so slowly, he forced his sore muscles to push himself up into a sitting position. Regaining his breath, he gulped loudly and ran a hair through his thick locks, "Stupid nightmares…"

With a quick glance as the digital clock on his bedside table, he groaned and plopped back down on his bed. It was only 12:58… literally four more hours until he actually had to wake up for school.

After laying there for what seemed like an hour, he stood. _A cold shower ought to feel good._

Shakily walking to the conjoining bathroom, he closed the door behind him and locked it. Once the shower was up and running, he turned on the sink and leaned on the counter. The cold, white tiles felt good against his heated skin and he sighed in temporary relief.

_These nightmares have been getting worse. _He thought to himself. _I might start having hallucinations due to the lack of sleep. _Glancing up into the mirror, he prodded the darks bags under his eyes. They looked like bruises and the actual eyeballs itself seemed to have sunken into his face.

He was sick… and he knew it.

Peeling off his shirt, he put his thin and bony hands under the stream of water. Splashing it on his face, he stood there for a second before turning it back off. _It's all just a nightmare… that girl can't hurt me._

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. Everything was going to be alright, there was nothing to be afraid of. A warm feeling spread through him as he calmed down… but that relief didn't last long… not until he saw what was in the mirror.

Danny bit back a scream and blood filled his mouth as he looked up. There, instead of his tired face, was the face of a young girl's _much _younger than his age of fifteen years. Her skin was grey with death and her black hair hung in greasy strands in front of her face. Her red dress, that was probably beautiful once, was now in tatters and hanging off of her small frame. The sickening grin and empty eyes added to her horrific image. This girl, the one in his dream, seemed like she was staring into her soul.

The taste of blood in his mouth was making him gag, forcing him to dry heave into the sink. He gripped his stomach in pain as his muscles screamed in protest. Blood dripped from his mouth as the acidic taste of bile replaced the taste of copper.

Looking back up, he realized she was gone, and his face was present instead. That was when he realized that his health was in dire condition.

His face was gaunt and his cheeks were hollow, his cheek bones casting dark shadows across his face. Raising his arm, he ran his long fingers over his ribs counting them… eleven in all. But what changed the most were his eyes… they seemed haunted and pained; just as empty as the girl's in the red dress. There seemed to be no life; no emotion. This was a complete stranger looking back at him from the other side.

Angry at himself for letting his health get like this, he practically ripped his clothes of in his rage. Seething, he entered under the cold water of the shower… and a wave of nausea hit him. No matter how hard he tried, he still ended up on his hands and knees dry heaving once again.

Danny thought back to how this happened all the time. He'd wake up in the morning, then he'd throw up. He'd eat, and then he'd regurgitate it. Right before he'd go to bed, he'd throw up. Doing this was always taking a toll on him: his stomach would hurt; his throat would burn, and is teeth were starting to feel brittle. Today was when he decided to stop eating all together.

Since nothing was in his stomach, all he did was gag… and bring up nothing.

Slowly, he got up and turned the shower off. Pathetically, he crawled over to the light switch and flicked it off. Silence and darkness wrapped their cold arms around him, enveloping him in a comforting blanket.

Why didn't they notice? Shivers wracked his body as he felt even lonelier than before. He would come home everyday, covered in bruises from Dash – his bully. How, when he was actually eating, he'd rush from the table and loudly retch in the bathroom.

Not that they were even there to eat dinner with him.

Their heads never turned, an eyebrow never raised, no fussing… hell, not even the feeling of someone's stare tingling up and down his spine was felt. His parent's didn't care; didn't notice. But now that his sister was gone, his parents became even more reclusive. They only came out of their office downstairs to go to the bathroom, sleep, and grab food… but after that, they were already downstairs.

They were never there for him, now that he thought about it. There was one day – when he was a lot younger – that he was awake when he should be asleep, wailing. He had had a nightmare, that he was alone and lost. Oh how that nightmare seemed to have come to life right now.

In the end, Jazz had come in and rocked him to sleep.

Jazz was his mother. Not Maddie, Jazz. She went out of her way to fuss over him when she had homework to do. She went out and bought groceries with her own money so they wouldn't starve. She helped him when he was sick and stayed home from school to make sure his fever went down. She was always there for him… and now she was dead. She was six-feet under. She was killed by breast cancer.

Sobs shook him as Danny hugged himself. He couldn't get the food, he had school… he had homework… he could barely maintain his average grade of C's. But then again, he didn't need the food because he'd just throw it all up. Hate entered his thoughts: Let them starve! They abused him! They ignored him! They don't deserve it!

The anger in his crystalline blue eyes slowly dissipated to that of a sad and tired soul's. They raised him, they gave him clothes, they sent him to school… they _created _him.

_But they didn't feed you. Jazz did. _A voice very similar to his own rang through his conscience.

_But they _made _you. _His thoughts scolded him. Great, the voices are getting worse now. His id and super-ego would not stop going at it. A true sign… that he was truly alone.

Now, the darkness didn't seem so comforting anymore. It's arms were cold and unwelcoming, and it refused to let go. He just wanted it all to go away. He wanted to be away from the pain, away from the darkness, away from this very bathroom in which he has thrown up so many times in… away from this very room, where he was sitting, naked and shivering against the cold tiles.

Danny sighed in longing, if it were only that easy… small, crystal clear tears made its way down his face, leaving shimmering trails of light on his face. Leaning his head back, his eyes turned to the skylight on the ceiling. The moon's face peeked from behing the clouds and lit his face.

"I… I will get away from this…" His voice was raspy and seemed aged with pain, "If only temporarily…" And with that, he laid down on the white floor and fell asleep.

* * *

"Did you hear? The transfer students are coming tomorrow!"

"They're mostly boys I heard!"

"Wasn't there one girl?"

"Duh! Stupid! That's why I said mostly!"

Annoyed, Yoshiki Kishinuma walked to his seat in the back of the classroom, a string of curses flowing from his lips like some twisted chant. Everyone seemed so excited to meet the exchange students, but he didn't know why! They weren't going to be here long anyways…

"Okay class, do you want to meet the exchange students?" Ms. Yui called from the front of the classroom. Yoshiki glanced up momentarily and then dropped his gaze back down to the boring brown top of his desk.

Ms. Yui's suggestion caused many murmurs to arise.

"Don't worry class! They made presentations of themselves, they're not coming until tomorrow," Ms. Yui smiled and turned the projector on. Immediately, girls whispered amongst themselves.

"He's so cute!"

"Looks at those muscles!" Yoshiki, simply curious, glanced up and started. There was a picture of a large, muscular male with slicked back blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes. Yoshiki deemed him not interesting and looked away. A few minutes later after Ms. Yui named all of his accomplishments, there were millions of whispers in the classroom. Yoshiki jumped in his seat and glanced up… to merely have his breath taken away.

A boy with thick black hair and stunning blue eyes smiled at him from the screen. His skin was milky white and glowed with health, "This is Daniel Fenton. Age is fifteen and his favorite food is Sukiyaki," Before he knew it, Yoshiki's face started to heat up and red dusted his cheeks, "He dislikes bullies and bigots and likes the snow. He especially likes hanging out with his sister, Jazz." The picture switched to the boy hugging his sister. She had red hair and both of them were smiling widely at the camera.

The sun was behind their heads, giving them both what seemed like a halo of light. Trees stood tall on the opposite side of the field they were standing in, their green leaves bright with life.

It was an understatement to say that both siblings were pretty. They were beautiful, drop dead gorgeous… they seemed like beings from another world, for their beauty seemed to surpass any human's.

Yoshiki would never admit it… but he decided he really liked this boy. Among many of the other girls in his class: 2-9.

He never thought he was gay.

He never thought he'd fall for an American.

He never felt the burning stare of Seiko's eyes on his back.

**R&R please!**


	3. AN

Hey, it's Sayuri!

So, I'm updating Disbeat Disruptis (and CP:CYHtS?, Freak/WWiB/WaT/PFP) and, but it'll be posted on Tumblr! (Chapter 3 (DD) not done yet, but getting there!)

I'm _ghostlyavenger _on tumblr. You'll also find it on _epicdannyphantomweirdness, _another blog of mine.

Thank you so much for your reviews and support! Lumiele you've been most kind!

Sayuri out!


End file.
